ftlasthopefandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Hawke
Basic Information= =Appearance= Madison is a tall man standing around 6'2 in height, baring a deep tan. He possesses a short unkept mane of deep black locks. His eyes are of a deep gray hue like the sky's above on a stormy night. Madison also boasts a natural physique being extremely fit. He has always been a Handsome man, considered beautiful by some and attracting the eyes and attention of women from all reaches of the world. |-|History= Madison had an average childhood. Gifted with magic at a young age he was in captivated by its various applications and forms. One night Madison wandered into his kitchen to find his liquior cabnet being raided by a 5 foot tall she demon. Offering her refuge and companion ship the demon imparted her tragic history to Madison and he's been attached to her ever since. This demon was Meria, whom also was responsible for teaching him his Sky God Slayer magic through means of a book stolen from the possession of Nalius. Now he runs a The passiflora aswell as a guild under the name of Lux Incendia. |-|Relationships= Kaede Toketsu Madison enjoys the company of Kaede and employed him to the club. They usually joke around however they know when to get down to business. Eclair Zathora Madison doesn't really have an opinion on Eclair however the one he does have is negative due to the fact she lied to him. Meria Hawke Madison's sister in arms and most beloved. He'd follow his sister to the edge of the Earth, He currently has her employed to the Passiflora acting as a Bouncer of sorts and Lux Incendia's guild Ace. Akira Hajimoto Madison's current special someone. In public they're often seen at each other's necks in deep arguement however Madison carries a level of effection towards Akira only second to that which he bestows upon Meria. |-|Personality= Madison is a naturally charismatic individual, allowing him to easily gain others trust and influence their actions like wise.Being in company with a demon 24/7, he still actively par takes in several earthly pleasantries such as drink and women. Madison isn't one for violence or debate however when he believes the integrity of his sister to be at stake, He dawns a commanding tone, personally offended by any form of aggression towards his loved ones. |-|Magic And Abilities= Sky God Slayer Madison learned this lost magic from an ancient book of Nalius gifted to him by his older sister, Meria Hawke or Meriasvros. This form of slayer magic allows Madison to manipulate and conjure black winds supposedly strong enough to silence gods. Wind Magic Madison uses wind magic to act as a "cover" of sorts, when he doesn't feel it necessary or opportune to reveal his true abilities. * Enhanced Speed Augmenting his already incredible speed with gusts of gale force winds, Madison's strides at around 150mph full speed. * Enhanced Strength His natural born physique coupled with his slayer gifted strength place Madison's level of power far above that of average man. But his true strength comes from the speed of his attacks coupled with the natural shield of tearing winds, or "Storm mail", that hes grown so accustomed to wearing giving him the strength to bore a hole through an oak tree. * Enhanced Smell ''' Madison inhales 20x the amount of air as the average man granting him the ability to easily notice even the faintest of odors to the point were they transfer over to his sense of taste which explains why Madison is never found without a pack of mints on his person. * '''Enhanced Hearing Madison's level of hearing is so evolved he can determine not only the trajectory, velocity, and angle of projectiles etc with his eyes closed but also navigate a room of stationary objects in complete darkness. He's achieved this ability through tedious training, now able to hear objects rippling through the air around him. Inhuman Durability: Madison boasts noticeably strong defenses once again on account of passive storm mail. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Characters